The Lost Potter
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Harry is turned into a cat and is taken in by the Gundam pilots who are wizards and they learn what happened to Harry and help turn him back into himself. Harry learns the truth about his family and then he returns to Hogwarts and the Gundam pilots join him and he takes care of the true dark lord and everyone else. Read and review please and be nice with it. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

_Annie: We are back with a new Gundam wing/Harry Potter story!_

**SB/Kierra: This one is slightly different from our first one.**

_Annie: For one, I changed Trowa's birth name and I turned Harry into a cat, who is stuck like that. Plus it has more detail than the other one about the relationship between Lily Potter and Voldemort and Wufei has a lover as well since in the first cross over he does not have a lover._

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's.**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Kitty." Came a young child-like voice._

"_A cat is not in there, Tommy." Came an amused older male voice._

"_I know. That's my baby brother." Tommy, the child, said as serious as an almost 4-year-old could muster._

"_Why did you call your brother a kitten?" a female asked._

"_He is a cat. Harry kitty. Black and green wearing red and gold." Tommy replied as his mother and father looked at each other, their son Thomas would not change his mind about his baby brother._

* * *

"_Why does Poppa want us dead?" asked the almost 5-year-old Thomas._

"_Because Dumbledore said so." His father muttered._

"_He doesn't want us dead, he loves us very much. Dumbledore is lying to us." His mother said._

"_Lying is not right." Thomas said._

"_That is true; son, but some people do it often." His father said._

"_Thomas, you must never forget that your grandfather loves you and that he is the nicest man ever, it is why we named you after him." His mother said._

* * *

"_Harry kitty. Black and green wearing red and gold."_

* * *

Trowa moaned as he woke up and glanced at the clock, which read 3:15 am, one morning, he has had that same dream for a while now at least once a week. It would start out with him as a 3-year-old and pointing to his mother's pregnant belly and calling his unborn baby brother 'kitty' before he would state '_Harry kitty. Black and green wearing red and gold.' _Then it would jump to a year or so later when he was 4 going on 5 and asking why his maternal grandfather wanted him and his family dead, only to be told that lying is not right and that he was named after his grandfather.

"I will find you one-day baby brother, I promise." He muttered as he felt his lover snuggle closer which caused him to smile. It had only been a few months since the end of the Eve wars and the two of them along with the other three had destroyed their Gundams. He kissed the top of his lover's blonde head as he sighed quietly and wished he knew where his brother was and hoped he was alright as he fell back asleep.

* * *

_ Annie: Sorry for the shortness, couldn't think of anything else to write._

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

_Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the first chapter! Sorry about the wait, would have posted this about a month ago but my computer crashed and I learned it was my hard drive that went and I had to get a new computer. Since then I have been playing around with it since my old one had windows 7 and my new one has windows 10._

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

* * *

He could not believe his luck; fate must hate him or love messing with his life. How else could he be a cat in a muggle pet store when Voldemort is in a new body and ready to wreak havoc on the world? Now all he had to do was get out and find his older brother. Sirius had told him about his brother Thomas who was 4 years older than him when their parents died; he had also been there that fateful night. Thomas disappeared that night as well since no one knew what happened to him, everyone believed him to be dead. He shook the thoughts from his head and managed to open the door to his cage and slip out of the store as the employees were closing the store for the night, and he took off down the street.

* * *

"No one can catch it." A male voice said he was a janitor that worked at the preventer's office building in London.

"It's a stray?" the most recent agent to spot the black cat, asked.

"Yeah, feral too." He said to the Chinese agent.

"Hn." Wufei gave a very Heero response as he wondered if his friend Trowa could catch this feral stray cat.

"Some can get close, about 2 feet away before it takes off." The janitor said.

"I think I know someone who can catch it. He is good with animals, especially cats." Wufei said before he walked away as the janitor nodded.

* * *

Wufei walked up to his office, it normally housed 7 agents, Trowa and Duo were partners and they were out on a mission currently, their lovers Heero who was in love with Duo, and Quatre who was Trowa's lover were doing paperwork having finished a mission a few days ago. He normally worked with Sally Po, whose office was in the labs since she was also a medical doctor and the only one the 5 teens trusted. The 5 trusted her with their health during the war and still do to this day, granted they let other doctors treat them if Sally was unable to. His own lover Zechs Merquise or Milliardo Peacecraft which was his birth name; was on Mars with his partner Lucrezia Noin.

"Everything alright?" a soft voice asked as he looked up into aqua-colored eyes.

"Just thinking." Wufei replied as Quatre gave him a knowing smile.

"They'll be back soon." Quatre told him, Wufei knew it was also aimed at Heero as well.

"Hn." Heero said as he looked up at the other two.

"Did you guys see the black cat that has been hanging around for the past week or so?" Wufei asked.

"I caught a glimpse of it once as we came back from our last case." Quatre said.

"I saw it before we left. Looked feral to me." Heero said.

"Saw it today. The janitor said no one has been able to catch it, people have gotten about 2 feet away before it takes off." Wufei told them.

"Trowa might be able to get close enough to catch it." Heero stated.

"That is what I believe as well." Wufei agreed before Quatre gasped and clutched his right wrist and held it close to his chest. Someone he knew had hurt their wrist somehow, he did not know who just yet.

"Quatre? Is everything alright?" Heero asked as he and Wufei looked at the blonde.

"Yes. Trowa and Duo were caught in an ambush and both were hurt, not sure who injured their wrist, felt one of them get a wound to their side... they will be on their way back soon." Said Quatre.

* * *

A few days later Heero, Quatre, and Wufei were in the lab as Sally Po was patching Trowa and Duo up. Most of their wounds were minor, but Duo had a cut along his left side that ran from his chest down towards his hip that needed stitches to close and Trowa had been the one to hurt his wrist which was broken.

Sally was currently putting a cast on Trowa's right wrist as another doctor stitched up the cut in Duo's side. Heero sat on a chair next to the bed Duo lay on as he was getting stitched up while Quatre stood next to Trowa, Wufei stood between the two couples as Lady Une came in.

"What happened?" she asked. Lady Une was the head of the preventers and therefor their boss.

"We were caught in an ambush. We fell down a steep ravine." Duo said as he looked at her.

"It was covered in thorny branches and sharp rocks, one of the rocks did that." Trowa added as he pointed to his partner with his good hand.

"And your wrist?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We weren't the only ones to go down the ravine. One guy was a big guy, big like Rashid big, half muscle half fat. Landed on Tro's arm, heard it snap from where I was a foot away." Duo said as she nodded.

"Sally?" Lady Une asked as she looked at the doctor.

"Duo will be out for about 10-12 weeks until we can remove the stitches. Trowa will be out for about 8 weeks or he can be on desk duty for the same length of time." Sally said as the two injured teens gave her disgruntled looks, neither was too keen on being out for so long.

"I see." Lady Une said as she thought it over before they became aware of yelling and the stray feral cat raced into the lab and jumped onto the cabinets.

"Where did the cat come from?" Duo asked as Heero helped him sit up and get a shirt on, once the doctor was finished stitching the wound closed as he and Trowa looked at it confused.

"It's been hanging around for the past few weeks or so. No one can catch it, some have gotten at least 2 feet away from it before the cat takes off." Wufei explained before the cat jumped onto the bed that Trowa was sitting on before it walked onto his lap and their eyes met.

Trowa froze; his eyes went wide as he stared at the cat in his lap in shock and horror. Those eyes! There was only one other person he knew that had those eyes. He hadn't seen him in years, not since he was 5 and his brother was 15 months. His magic hummed happily as it got an echoing hum in reply. Trowa knew that when his magic hummed, it would tell him everything about another wizard. The hum he got in reply told him that the cat was not a cat but a wizard. Everyone was shocked at the look on Trowa's face, normally only a few could tell what he was feeling, but now everyone, even those who did not know him, could tell.

"Harry kitty. Black and green wearing red and gold." He breathed; he said it so softly that the others could not hear him thou they knew that he had said something as the cat meowed in reply.

He knew this man was his brother, his magic heard a happy hum and his magic hummed in reply, plus the phrase he said under his breath was something that Sirius had told him his brother had once said.

"Will you boys be willing to take the cat in?" Lady Une asked them.

"Yes, Lady Une." Heero said after the 5 traded looks.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

_Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the second chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

(What's written in italics is Harry thinking his response as he answers Trowa's questions and the conversations that Trowa and Harry have when Trowa turns into a tiger.){Yes I know Trowa is still a tiger animagus that is my thing I have going.}

* * *

Two and a half months later found Trowa sitting in the kitchen of the house he lived in with Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Zechs. The cat they had named Yu Jie; Wufei had come up with the name and they all liked it. He was sitting on the table facing Trowa, who had a piece of paper in front of him. The paper had a bunch of letters that did not form words before a question mark.

"Okay yes or no question time. Meow for 'yes' and a full-body shake for 'no'." Trowa said to the cat.

'_That is fine with me.' _He thought as he meowed at his older brother.

"Have you always been a cat?"

'_No'_

"Are you a wizard?"

'_Yes'_

"Are you Harry Potter?"

'_Yes'_

"Do you know who I am?"

'_Yes'_

"You know I am your older brother?"

'_Yes, I have pictures of you with mom and dad before I was born.'_

"Do you know my birth name?"

'_Yes, it's Thomas Remus Potter.'_

"Can you change back?"

'_No, I am stuck like this.'_

"We will have to figure a way to turn you back to normal." Trowa said as he ran his fingers down the cat's back and getting a purr in response, he was home alone at the moment.

Heero and Quatre had gone into the office to file some paperwork that they had brought with them to work on during the 10-12 weeks that both he and Duo were on medical leave for. Lady Une had decided to put two of them on medical leave until Duo's stitches came out, while the others three were placed 'on-call' for the same length of time. Once Duo got his stitches out Duo would be partnered with Wufei while he was placed on light duty. Trowa was not too happy about it, 'light duty' for the five of them meant doing missions that a newbie would normally get. Lady Une told him that it was only until his broken wrist healed, once the cast came off he would need to re-strengthen his wrist. Wufei had taken Duo to the office as well to see Sally since it was time for Duo's stitches to be removed.

* * *

A popping noise caught their attention and Trowa saw figures in black robes with masks on appearing out of thin air and they attacked him. He fought them off until he could hit a button that would send an alert on their phones. It was sort of like a 'panic button' but they called it the 'trouble button' since only whoever hit it would be in danger. Once Trowa hit the button he turned into a tiger and attacked the wizards.

"_I'm shocked that death eaters are here."_ Harry told Trowa.

"_Death Eaters?"_ Trowa asked.

"_They follow Lord Voldemort who supposedly killed our parents." _Harry explained as they fought as Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei arrived.

"Where did that tiger come from?" Duo asked.

"And were is Trowa?" Quatre asked as well.

"We will find out later." Heero replied.

"Besides the tiger is helping us." Wufei added, they had noticed that the tiger seemed to be hurt as it limped as it moved, something was wrong with its front right paw.

Soon most of the robed figures were either dead or they fled, one of the few who fled sent a stunner at the tiger which roared in pain before collapsing as Zechs walked into the house.

"What happened?" Zechs asked as the four turned at the sound of his voice.

"Not sure, the four of us were not here when Trowa hit the 'trouble button' and when we got here, Yu Jie, the cat; the white owl, and a tiger were fighting off masked robed figures." Wufei told his lover as they hugged and shared a quick kiss. The owl had shown up one day about a month ago and Yu Jie had acted like he knew the owl so they had kept the owl as another 'pet'.

"One of them sent a spell or something at the tiger who gave a roar and collapsed." Duo added as he winced, his side was hurting. He had only just had the stitches removed.

"He hasn't moved since." Heero added.

"Are you alright Duo?" Zechs asked, noticing the wince.

"I just had some stitches removed." He replied with a sigh.

"Stitches?" Zechs asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"He and Trowa were ambushed on a case two and a half months ago. They fell down a steep ravine and Duo got a cut along his side that needed stitches and Trowa had broken his wrist." Quatre said.

"I see, well let me have a look at this tiger." Zechs said as he walked over and he pulled out a wand.

The six knew of magic, Zechs was a pureblood, Wufei was part of a clan of magical people that were descended from dragons, Duo and Heero were both muggle-borns, and Quatre was an empath. The four of them believed that Trowa was a muggle-born as well but Zechs believed he was a half-blood. Zechs waved his wand over the tiger and a paper appeared and he took it.

"According to my diagnostic spell, the tiger was hit with a stunner, an easy fix. _Rennervate."_ Zechs said as the tiger whined before moving so it lay on its stomach head on its front paws, green eyes opened and blinked up at them as Yu Jie sat next to the tiger.

"We still don't know how or why it's here or where Trowa is." Wufei said.

"The why and how are easy, the answer to that is magic. As for Trowa's whereabouts, have you four heard of animagi?" Zechs asked as the tiger sat up with a yawn and then stood and stretched before it limped over to him and rubbed his head against him, purring.

"Ani...what?" Heero asked.

"I'll take that as a no. Animagi, or animagus, is a witch or wizard who can turn into an animal at will. The term is a combination of the words 'animal' and 'magic'. This tiger I believe is the animal form of an animagus." Zechs explained as he petted the tiger's head.

"Oh." The four said as the tiger limped over to Quatre and rose onto his hind legs and placed his front paws on his shoulders and leaned his head closer to Quatre's before his form blurred and turned into Trowa! Who smirked at his shocked lover and gave him a quick kiss before looking at the others and smirked at their shocked looks.

"Thanks, Zechs." Trowa said to the tall blonde.

"Your welcome." Zechs replied, who smirked at the former heavy arms pilot, his spell had told him the tiger was Trowa.

The limp the tiger had as it moved around now made sense since Trowa's wrist was not as strong as it had once been, he was in the process of re-strengthening his wrist.

"Are you alright?" Quatre asked his lover relieved he was okay and moved to wrap his arms around his waist.

"I'm fine, sore but fine. It's been a while since I last turned into a tiger." Trowa said with a sigh as the 6 moved to sit in the living room.

"What happened?" Wufei asked.

"What's this, Tro?" Duo asked as he picked up the sheet with letters on it, having spotted it.

"My question sheet, each letter is the first letter to a word. I was trying to get answers about our theory that Yu Jie is, in fact, Harry Potter." Trowa answered.

"Is he the boy you 5 were tasked to find?" Zechs asked they had told him about their mission during one of his calls home. Harry Potter had gone missing and no one could find him, he disappeared shortly before the school year was over.

"Yes, he is also Trowa's brother." Quatre said.

* * *

Trowa had told them that he had a younger brother that he had not seen since he was five and his brother was fifteen months when their parents were murdered on Halloween night. When the FRA had been passed and they had all given blood and hits came back on all of them. Heero's parents were dead and he had no other living family, the same held true for Duo, Trowa's revealed what he had told them to be true and that he had an aunt, uncle, and cousin on his mother's side and another aunt through marriage, his uncle's sister. Quatre already knew that he had 29 older sisters and that his parents were both dead, Wufei had been the only one surprised with the results; he had believed that his family was dead when the L5 colony exploded during the war, he still had family that lived on earth, and Zechs already knew that he and Relena were brother and sister and that their parents were dead.

"So you were asking Yu Jie the questions, then what happened?" Heero asked.

"I heard a popping noise and those robed figures had appeared in the house and attacked. I fought them off until I could hit the button before I turned into a tiger." Trowa explained.

"We need more than yes or no answers." Heero said.

"Here's an idea, Trowa, why don't you turn into a tiger and speak with Yu Jie that way? I am sure you can understand him better that way." Zechs said as Trowa's eyes lit up.

"We did speak to each other easier during the fight while I was a tiger." Trowa said with a grin.

"Can we do that today?" Duo asked.

"Let's wait until tomorrow." Trowa said with a yawn, he was _really_ tired; he was practically falling asleep as it was.

"When was the last time you turned into a tiger before today?" Wufei asked, noting how tired he looked.

"I was 5 when I did it the first time before my parents were killed. The last time I did... it was a few days before the mercs, that took me in when they found me, died... I was about 9 so... ten years give or take." Trowa said as he thought about it as the others agreed and he went to bed.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

_Annie: I know that it normally takes a few days for stitches to stay in for but I am using my artistic license on this since nothing else makes sense if I try to change it. Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

_Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the third chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

(Again what is in Italic is the conversation between Harry and Trowa.)

* * *

The next day as the others cleaned up after breakfast, Trowa sat in the living room with Yu Jie and turned into a tiger, to speak with his brother better and figure out what happened to him and everything.

"_Do you care if I call you Thomas?" _Harry asked his brother as the two settled.

"_If you want, I don't really care."_ Trowa replied.

"_I was surprised your friends know about magic."_ Harry said.

"_Heero and Duo are muggle-borns; Quatre is an empath; Wufei is part of a clan of magical people who are descended from dragons; Zech Merquise or Milliardo Peacecraft which is his birth name is a pureblood."_ Trowa said.

"_Cool."_ Harry said.

"_How did you end up as a cat?"_ Trowa asked.

"_I don't know. I'm not sure how I did. Now I can't turn back like you can."_ Harry said.

"_I've always called you 'Harry Kitty' before mom and dad died. I think I knew your animagus form was a cat, thou I think you should be bigger. Like_ _a tiger or lion or some other big cat."_ Trowa said.

"_Cool."_ said Harry.

"_Is there anyone you know that can help us turn you back to normal?" asked Trowa._

"_My godfather, Sirius Black, might know."_ Said Harry after a moment.

"_The escaped convict Sirius Black?"_ Trowa questioned.

"_He was framed! He was sent to prison without a trial!"_ Harry exclaimed as he hissed at his brother. If the others looked in the room they would have seen Yu Jie's fur standing on end, his back arched and his tail fluffed out and hissing at the tiger, whose own position showed shock.

"_He did not get a trial?"_ asked Trowa shocked.

"_No, he did not."_ Harry confirmed as he settled back down.

"_Anyone else?"_ Trowa asked after a moment.

"_Remus Lupin, he and Sirius were friends with our father. He is a werewolf, if he can't help, he will be able to get Sirius here. The only other person I can think of is Professor McGonagall, she is the head of house that I'm in at Hogwarts and she is the deputy headmistress and the Transfiguration professor."_ Harry told him.

"_How do we get in touch with them"_ questioned Trowa.

"_Hedwig, the white owl, she was the first gift I ever got when I was 11. I know I probably got gifts when I turned a year old but she was the first one I remembered getting. She can deliver the letters; just tell her who to go to. You might want to write two letters, one to Remus and one to Professor McGonagall, Remus will most likely share the letter with Sirius and the two will come together."_ Harry replied as Duo entered and sat down on a footrest. _"Does he let anyone touch his braid?"_

"_Only the people in the house can touch it. Mostly Heero since he and Duo are lovers, but if Heero and Quatre, who is my lover, are on a mission and he needs help with brushing and or braiding it, he will come to either me, Zechs, or Zechs' lover Wufei. That is the only time we can. Quatre also can help him with that as well if Heero is working with someone else for a mission." _Trowa explained.

"_Oh. It looks fun to play with."_ Harry said as Trowa got an idea. He moved over to Duo and pulled him down by his braid making him yelp.

The others came into the room when they heard a thud and a yelp. Only to find Yu Jie lying on the back of the sofa and Trowa in tiger form had Duo's braid in his front paws. Duo, was on his back with a pout on his face and his hands holding onto the base of his braid.

"Can you call him off, Quat?" Duo asked when he spotted them as the tiger looked at them innocently. Trowa could 'hear' his brother's laughter.

"It's your own fault, you knew he was in here as a tiger." Wufei told him with a smirk on his face.

"Trowa let Duo's braid go." Quatre said with a smile, he could sense the amusement that was coming from _BOTH_ felines. Duo sat up, once the tiger stood and let go of his hair, as he watched the tiger move away from him.

The tiger stood and limped towards the others before he pounced and knocked Quatre to the floor before he turned back into himself and quickly kissed the small blonde underneath him, before getting up and pulling his lover to his feet as well.

"Did you have to do that?" Duo asked Trowa as he stood.

"Yes." Trowa replied with a smirk.

"Meanie." Duo pouted at Trowa, who chuckled.

"Did you find anything out?" Zechs asked as they all moved further into the room and sat down with their lovers as Yu Jie made himself comfortable on Trowa's lap.

"Yeah, he believes there are three people who can help us turn him back into himself. He really is my younger brother and he is not sure how he ended up this way and now he is stuck like this." Trowa told them as he stroked the cat that was his little brother, who purred in response.

"How will we inform these people?" Heero asked.

"I will write a letter and send it with Hedwig, that's the white owl's name, who will deliver them." Trowa replied.

"I will create letters so if there is anything he wants you to say in the letters he can push it towards you and in the case of double letters he can tap the letter twice." Zechs said as Trowa nodded and moved to get paper and pen so he could write the letters.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: I hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

_Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the fourth chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

* * *

It did not take him long to write the two letters, one addressed to Remus Lupin and the other to Professor McGonagall. Hedwig flew out the window and went to were Remus was and he was shocked when he read the letter and he showed it to Sirius who was also shocked.

"_Dear Uncle Remus,_

_I don't know if you remember me or not but I was once called Thomas Remus Potter, and I am Harry Potter's older brother. I am writing to you on behalf of my little brother since he somehow was turned into a cat and is now stuck like that. I am hoping you and Sirius can help me fix this problem, I will include the address in the muggle world where you can find us. Please reply and send it on with Hedwig._

_Trowa Barton formally was known as Thomas Potter._

_P.S. Harry wants me to add __**'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'**__._

_321 Ridgebury Drive_

_Harlow_

_England."_

Remus and Sirius agreed to help, they both remembered Thomas Potter and had wondered what became of him when he disappeared the night 'Voldemort' attacked the Potter family. Remus wrote a reply before sending it off with Hedwig who had one more letter to deliver.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was surprised to see Hedwig fly into her office at Hogwarts where she was working on lesson plans for the new school year. Hedwig extended a leg where two letters were, one was addressed to her and the other addressed to someone she did not know.

"_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I don't know if you know who I am, but for the first five years of my life, I was known as Thomas Remus Potter. I am Harry Potter's older brother and I need your help. You see my brother Harry has somehow turned into a cat and is stuck as such. We are hoping you can help us fix this problem. I will include the address you can find us in the mortal world. Harry says not to tell Dumbledore anything. Please reply and send it on with Hedwig._

_Trowa Barton formally was known as Thomas Potter._

_321 Ridgebury Drive_

_Harlow_

_England."_

McGonagall was shocked. She knew Lily and James Potter had two kids. Thomas had disappeared the night Voldemort attacked the Potter family. No one knew what happened to the older Potter child, so no one told Harry that he had an older brother, though she believed that Remus and Sirius could have told him about his older brother after Sirius escaped from prison. She had believed that Thomas Potter was dead, but to get a letter from him, it was possible that he survived and wandered off.

* * *

_Annie: Sorry if it is short, that is just how it came out._

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

_Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the fifth chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

* * *

Four days after Trowa wrote the letters and sent them off with Hedwig, did the owl return and the reply's said that they were willing to help them. The three arrived the next day and Sirius was a dog when he came, who turned back to normal after he was inside the house.

"The three of us do remember you, Thomas Potter. When you disappeared we all believed you had died, so we never mentioned you to your brother." Professor McGonagall told him as they were led to a study where a black cat with green eyes and a white lightning bolt-shaped mark on his head sat on the table.

"Is that?" Remus asked as he spotted the cat.

"Yes, it is. My friends and I never learned how to use our magic. Our magic developed in different ways, I'm good with animals and can turn into a tiger, I can understand them, my friend Heero, his magic protects him from things we refer him as the 'perfect soldier' and can hack into anything and everything, Duo's magic developed to the point where he can get in and out of any place without being seen, Quatre is an empath enough said, Wufei is part of a clan that is descended from dragons, and Zechs is a pureblood and the only one of us who had any type of training." Trowa told them.

"How did you survive that night?" Sirius asked.

"Honestly? I don't remember. I know what happened that night, but I had lost my memories and it wasn't until an incident during the war that helped me regain my memories that I had lost a second time." Trowa told them.

"You mean the war between earth and the colonies?" Remus asked as Trowa nodded.

"I was 14 at the time the war started and I and the other 5 fought in it." Trowa said.

"Now how to turn Harry back to normal." McGonagall said as they started suggesting different ideas.

"Meow!" Yu Jie caught their attention with his loud meow and saw the letters he had pushed closer to his brother.

"Mad eye? Draco? Barty Crouch Jr?" Trowa said as they watched the cat push and tap letters to spell out words, names more like it.

"Mad-eye is Aurora Alastor 'mad-eye' Moody, an aurora is the magical world's version of a police officer. Draco is Draco Malfoy; he is a year mate of Harry's at Hogwarts and is in the Slytherin house. Barty Crouch Jr. impersonated Moody this past year as the 'Defense against the Dark Arts' teacher." McGonagall explained.

"Why bring those three names up?" Sirius asked.

"There was an incident at school were Barty impersonated Moody and turned Draco into a ferret...that must be what he is trying to get across. He might be under a similar spell." McGonagall said as she realized something and she and Sirius talked about it while Trowa told Remus about his life since he lost his memory when disappeared that fateful Halloween night, including how he had broken his wrist which he was re-strengthening now that the cast was off.

"I think we have it." Sirius said a while later.

"Harry, hop down and stand in front of me and I will cast the spell." Professor McGonagall said as the cat did so. A moment later the cat was human, and naked, but human all the same. Professor McGonagall closed her eyes and covered them with her hands; both she and Harry were embarrassed.

"Oops, I'm not sure if we missed something or if the original spell caused it." Sirius said as he made a blanket appear around his godson.

"You can look, professor." Harry rasped.

"Since you haven't used your voice normally, I'm sure your throat is sore." She said as she looked at him.

"Did somebody order a set of clothes?" came a voice from the door. Everyone looked and found a young man about the same age as Trowa with long brown hair that was pulled back in a braid and had blue eyes that almost looked violet; he held some folded clothes in his arms.

"Thanks, Duo." Trowa said as he stood and walked over to him.

"No problem Tro! Q-bean said something to me about it." Duo said and he handed the clothes over before leaving.

"Tro? Q-bean?" Remus asked.

"Duo gives everyone he meets a nickname. He just shortens mine. He calls Heero, Hee-chan or Hee-man; Quatre has a bunch, Q-bean, Quat, and Goldie are a few he has for him; Wufei hates the nicknames Duo has for him which are Wuffers, Wu-Wu, Fei or Fei-Fei, he calls our boss Lady Une, Une-baby. If you are around us long enough he will find a way to give you a nickname as well." Trowa explained to them.

"Cool." Harry whispered as Trowa moved over to him and steed him towards a screen in the corner.

"You can get dressed behind this, Quatre sometimes falls asleep in this room and when he wakes up there is a change of clothes for him, most of the time someone else, mostly a person who works for the company he owns, it was his father's before he died; will be in here with him so he changes behind the screen." Trowa told his brother who nodded and stepped behind the screen and took the clothes.

"What color are his eyes? They almost looked violet." Sirius asked.

"They are blue, but in the right lighting, they look more violet. Plus when he is angry they truly turn violet." Trowa said as the three adults nodded as Harry stepped back out from behind the screen. He now wore a blue polo shirt and black jeans.

"They are a bit big." Harry told them.

"Duo is a few inches taller than you so I am not surprised." Trowa said as he led his brother to the table.

"Thanks for your help professor." Harry said as he looked at her.

"You're welcome, Harry." She replied.

"What happened, Pup?" Sirius asked his godson.

"I'm not sure, one minute I'm myself and the next I'm a cat and can't turn back." Harry told them.

"I can teach you how to turn back and forth if you want, or you can have McGonagall teach you." Said Sirius.

"I think I'll have Professor McGonagall teach me since I need to make up the school work I missed." Harry asked and they nodded. The three left after telling Trowa that he should think about warding the place to kept wizards from apparating into the house and he agreed. Harry had Remus and Sirius, marauder swear that they could not reveal his location to anyone in the order, McGonagall also swore the same.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

_Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the sixth chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

* * *

"_Dear 'Mione,_

_I know you must be surprised to see Hedwig with a letter to you. I also know that you have a ton of questions, but I can't answer all of them in a letter. If you haven't guessed, it's me, Harry, writing to you. Do you remember when Barty Crotch Jr pretended to be Professor Moody and turn Draco Malfoy into a ferret? I ask because that is what happened to me, only I was turned into a cat and was stuck like that._

_I found my older brother Thomas Potter. He has been taking care of me and helped get Sirius and Professor McGonagall to where he lives in the muggle world. They managed to turn me back to normal. I learned other things that surprised me. I won't tell you in a letter, it will be better if I tell you in person. I still need time to get used to the knowledge, I think I will tell you once school has started and met in the Room so we won't be interrupted since we need privacy._

_Don't worry, I'm alright I will see you again once school starts since I will be there already, so I won't be on the train. I need to make up the work that I missed while I was a cat._

_Harry_

_P.S. Don't tell Ron anything, I don't want him to know what I have learned. All I will say on the reason why is because I no longer trust him and he is no longer my friend. I will pretend to be his friend for appearances so no one will think I have learned some shocking news that will change everything we have been told about Tom Riddle. I've said too much already. I will let you know more once we are alone, I promise. I need you to promise me you won't say anything about that I have said so far to ANYONE. Voldemort is __**NOT**__ the person we were told about in first year."_

* * *

"_Harry,_

_I'm glad you are alright. I have been worried about you. I swear I will not speak to anyone about what you said in your letter. I remember the incident you spoke of and I am shocked! I also remember Professor Lupin and Sirius saying 'Riddle does not want him dead, the old man lied to him' I didn't understand what they meant, but since you said that Voldemort is __not__ who we were told about, I can understand what they said better now. Until we meet again at Hogwarts._

_Hermione"_

* * *

"_Dear Ron,_

_It's me, Harry. Do you remember when Draco Malfoy was turned into a ferret? Well, that is what happened to me only I was a cat. I found my older brother Thomas Potter and he helped turn me back into myself. I will explain more when I see you again once school starts. I won't be on the train since I need to make up the work I missed while I was a cat and will already be at Hogwarts._

_Harry"_

* * *

Harry wasn't surprised that he did not get a reply from Ron. Currently, Harry was out shopping for clothes with Trowa before they drove to 4 Privet Drive to speak to their aunt and uncle to see if they would agree to let Trowa take custody of his brother. They agreed and let him take the things that he still had at 4 Privet Drive that he had left there when he leaves for the school year; Petunia was relieved to see Thomas, alive and well. She gave Harry a letter she had written to him, she told him to read it when they were alone.

"_Harry,_

_I want you to know that I never hated you or your parents. Yes, I was jealous of my sister, but to tell you the truth, Harry, your mother was my __adoptive__ sister. Her birth mother was a muggle and a friend of my mother, her adoptive mother; her birth father brought her to my parents when she was a few days old, her mother died giving birth to her and her father was 'on the run' from another man-a wizard._

_Lily was __not__ a muggle-born like she led everyone to believe-only a few wizards knew the truth, your father James, your godfather Sirius, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape were the only ones 'in the know' that your mother was a half-blood._

_I was there with my parents the day your older brother Thomas was born; we were there the day you were born as well. I was named your godmother to tell you the truth. Narcissa Malfoy was named Thomas's godmother and Severus Snape was named his godfather._

_I hope you can forgive me for everything I have done and not done. Should things change between Vernon and me, I hope that you will be willing to give Dudley and me a second chance to be a true aunt and cousin to you. I am proud of everything you have become._

_Love Aunt Petunia."_

* * *

Harry was shocked after he read the letter his aunt had given him once he and his brother returned to the place that Harry could now call home. He let his brother read the letter who was glad that his aunt truly cared for his little brother before Trowa told Harry that he and the others were thinking of going to Hogwarts to see if they can learn more about their magic besides how their magic developed on its own to protect them over the years. Harry agreed to write a letter since he needed to let Headmaster Dumbledore know that he was back and would be returning to Hogwarts to catch up on what he missed.

"_Headmaster Dumbledore, it's me, Harry Potter. I'm writing to inform you that when I 'disappeared' I had been turned into a cat and was unable to turn myself back on my own._

_I have been with five older teens who helped turn me back into myself, they plan 'hope' to join the school and learn more about their magic. They are __not__ muggles, two of them are not sure if they are half-bloods or muggle-borns, two others know that they are half-bloods and the last one is a muggle-born (more like an elemental.)_

_They are willing to test to see where they are (what year they fall into) and study to get up to speed, even thou they are 18-19 years old._

_Harry Potter."_

* * *

Once Harry had written the letter he sent it off with Hedwig to Professor McGonagall who read it aloud since, she, Dumbledore, and the rest of the teachers were having a staff meeting when Hedwig showed up. The other professors were relieved to hear that Harry Potter had been found and was planning on returning to the school. They decided to let the five boys that had found Harry to come to Hogwarts to learn, McGonagall told Dumbledore not to worry about writing a response, she was willing to write it out herself since Harry was in her house and Dumbledore agreed.

Severus Snape followed her to her office since he wanted to speak to her privately, once there she made sure no one, not even the ghosts, or portraits could eavesdrop on their conversation. She then told him that one of the boys that found Harry was the older Potter child, Thomas Remus Potter. Severus was shocked to hear that his oldest godson was alive, Minerva allowed him to use legilimency on her to see for himself and he agreed. He was shocked even more and knew that he had to tell the 'dark lord' the truth, she agreed and he asked her to wait a bit so he could pass on the message to their grandfather before she wrote her reply and she agreed, she would start the letter as her duty as deputy headmistress before finishing the letter when he returned from speaking to their grandfather.

* * *

"_Harry,_

_We are glad to hear from you, gladder still that you are well. We look forward to your return, the five teens who found you are welcome to come with you to learn of their magic. The five of them will be sorted into the four houses and I will include a list of everything they should need to get. They will have a private room that is not a part of the house dorms._

_I have written the first part as my duty as the deputy headmistress, the rest of this letter is written as a friend._

_I have only told Severus Snape so he can tell your grandfather Tom, that you are well and have been reunited with your brother Thomas and that both of you know the truth about him. Severus was shocked to learn that his godson (your brother) was alive and well and not dead as he believed. He has told your grandfather and from what Severus has said, your grandfather is relieved that both of his grandsons are together again._

_He can tell you more when the six of you get here, Remus has agreed to tutor DADA for the summer; he will not be able to teach during the school year, but will help tutor from the shadows since the ministry will appoint someone if Dumbledore is unable to find someone to fill the spot._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress."_

* * *

_Annie: This is our longest chapter yet._

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

_Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the seventh chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

(What is written in bold is the hat speaking in their minds and the Italics is what they are thinking in response to the hat, plus what is not in bold but underlined and in all caps is the hat speaking aloud.)

* * *

When Hedwig returned they saw the letter that stated that the staff at Hogwarts were 'glad' to hear from Harry and where glad that he was okay, it also said that they would be more than happy to allow the 5 older teens to join Hogwarts. They would be sorted into separate houses and were allowed to have their own room that was not a part of the house dorms that the regular students like Harry. Lady Une agreed to let the five go for the year, they had saved up enough 'vacation time' to do so. Zechs would accompany the 6 when they went 'shopping' for school supplies and to Hogwarts, to make sure they got there alright, he would also keep an eye on the Dursley family for Harry since he told his brother and the others what his uncle was like. They were impressed with the castle that was Hogwarts when they arrived and Harry led them into the great hall were Dumbledore and five of the teachers, a ghost, and Remus was waiting for the seven of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Headmaster Dumbledore; Professor McGonagall is my deputy headmistress, she is also the Transfiguration professor and the head of the Gryffindor house. Professor Snape is the potions teacher and the head of the Slytherin house, Professor Sprout is the Herbology professor and the head of the Hufflepuff house. Professor Flitwick is our charms professor and the head of the Ravenclaw house. Hagrid is our care of magical creatures' professor, Professor Binns teaches history, and finally, Remus Lupin has agreed to tutor the 5 of you boys in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Dumbledore said as he introduced everyone.

"I taught the class for a year before it became known to the whole school that I'm a werewolf." Remus explained to them.

"You and Moody were the best ones we had so far." Harry told him with a smile as Remus smiled back at his 'cub'.

"We should sort the 5 now while we are here." Professor McGonagall said as Dumbledore agreed.

"This is the sorting hat, place it on your head and it will tell us what house you belong in. We will go in alphabetical order." Dumbledore said as he revealed the hat.

"Trowa Barton, you are up first." McGonagall said as Trowa stepped forward and placed the hat on his head.

"**Very interesting, Mr. Potter."** The hat said in his mind.

"_You know my real name?"_ Trowa asked, surprised.

"**Of course I do, I sorted your brother, parents and paternal grandparents. You are much like your younger brother except on the opposite spectrum. You, like your brother, are fit for any house... but as I said the opposite of your brother so you shall be... **SLYTHERIN!" the hat said.

"Wufei Chang...by any chance, are you related to Cho Chang?" McGonagall asked him as he stepped up.

"Yes, she is part of the family but not the main family branch. She is a distant cousin of mine." Wufei answered as he took Trowa's place under the hat.

"**Ah...a noble warrior, Mr. Chang, very brave, very daring and yet not very brash, are you? No, you think before you act. I see you have a very scholarly nature about you Mr. Chang, which makes you destined for... **RAVENCLAW!" the hat said.

"Duo Maxwell." McGonagall said as Duo took the hat from Wufei.

"**A very cunning young lad, aren't you? A good spy...you've no trouble finding out information and twisting people to suit your purposes, do you? No, a mind that sharp can only be right for one place... **SLYTHERIN!" said the hat.

"Quatre Winner." McGonagall said as Quatre took the hat.

"_Hello?"_ Quatre asked when the hat did not speak right away.

"**Hello. My, you're a polite one, aren't you? Very polite and unassuming...why you'd make a very pleasant politician, wouldn't you? Alas, very few of you nature like to pursue a career in politics-some would view such a vocation as a Slytherin ambition. Slytherin would be a very good home for you certainly not lacking in ambition. Hmmm...Yes, you are not afraid to get your hands dirty to benefit the world, are you lad? Kind, patient...I have just the place for you... **HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat said.

"Heero Yuy." McGonagall said as Heero took the hat.

"**Interesting... You are like the Potter brothers; you can be in any house. In fact, you remind me of the younger Potter more so than the older Potter, there for you shall be... **GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

_Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the eighth chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

* * *

Once Zechs left after the other 5 had been sorted they were tested to see where they were and what year they fell into. They would be starting at year 5 alongside Harry once the school year started in the fall. They were taught everything a fourth year would learn while they made sure that Harry learned what he missed when he had been turned into a cat.

Harry led the five to a portrait of an angel on the fifth floor, the password was 'wing zero' and the portrait moved aside to reveal the doorway into the common room. Minerva McGonagall came up with the password which would remain the same for as long as the five used the room. The room looked like the Gryffindor common room, but the colors were different, instead of a red and gold color scheme it was more natural-looking of browns and blues. It had 3 bedrooms and two bathrooms attached, it was perfect for the 5 older teens.

After a month they learned that Trowa had a rare gift that no one had seen in over millennia, he was able to look at a person and know what their animagus form would be if they had one. It was how he knew his brother would be a 'cat' when he was a child himself before his brother was born. Now that they were older he could tell what type of cat Harry was.

"Puma, Harry is a black puma." Trowa said while the 5 of them learned how to become an animagus like Trowa was. When Harry turned into his true animagus form, Trowa was proven right.

"What about them? Do they have an animagus form?" Harry asked as he pointed to the others.

"Yes, they do." Trowa replied.

"Which are?" Duo asked wanting to know.

"Heero will be a grey wolf; Duo will be a black panther; Quatre will become a golden eagle; Wufei will be a kitsune, a red three-tailed fox; Zechs can also be an animagus, he will be a lynx." Trowa answered.

"Cool." Harry and Duo said at the same time.

McGonagall taught the others how to become an animagus and when the 4 shifted into their animal forms, they learned that Trowa had been correct once more. By that point the new school year was about to start, they waited in a side hall, wearing school robes in their house colors, as the students came in and sat at their house tables before the first years were sorted into one of the four houses before Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements.

* * *

"Welcome Hogwarts, this year we have 5 new students who will be joining us as fifth years, even though they are old enough to have finished and graduated, but since they never received their letters, they never learned. Plus they have brought back our very own Harry Potter." Dumbledore said as the six entered and stood next to him since that was their cue to enter. "As you can see we have already sorted the five over the summer when they brought Mr. Potter here back so he could catch up on his school work. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell have been sorted into Slytherin; Heero Yuy is with Mr. Potter in Gryffindor, Quatre Winner is in Hufflepuff, and finally, Wufei Chang is in Ravenclaw."

"Where have you been Harry?" Cho Chang called out to him, knowing that she spoke for everyone.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened, but one moment I was myself then the next I was a cat. These 5 found me and took me in before they realized who/what I was and managed to turn me back into myself." Harry answered as he stepped forward to answer her. They had all agreed not to say that they had asked Professor McGonagall and Sirius Black for their help in doing so.

"I think I speak for everyone in saying we are glad you are alright and are back with us." Cho said before the six went to their house tables so everyone could eat after Dumbledore finished making his announcements which were interrupted by the ministry appointed DADA teacher.

Heero followed Harry to the Gryffindor table and was introduced to his friends, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Fred and George, Ron's older brothers who were twins, who reminded Heero of his lover, Duo, since the two loved to play pranks on people.

"I fear things will get only worse when they meet Duo..." Heero muttered to Harry who had to agree.

Wufei sat next to his cousin who had known who he was the moment she laid eyes on him and he got into a debate about science and magic with his fellow Ravenclaws. Quatre met his fellow Hufflepuffs and learned about Cedric Diggory who had 'died' during the tri-wizard tournament, bout the same time Harry had gone missing. Trowa and Duo sat next to Draco Malfoy and learned that he wanted to be friends with Harry, but Ron had been with him so he pretended to be mean to him. Draco learned that Trowa and Quatre where an item as was Duo and Heero, Wufei's lover was also a male but he was not at the school since he was much older than them, like 5 to 10 years older and would have stood out, plus he did not need any training, having been trained when he was younger since he was a pureblood.

* * *

A week later found Harry and Hermione in the Room of Requirements along with Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Harry told her the truth about Lord Voldemort, that he was, in fact, his grandfather, and that his mother was a half-blood not a muggle-born and who knew this fact. She was shocked! No wonder why he did not want to say it in a letter. She was shocked to learn the truth about Ron and his family; she believed that Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill had nothing to do with what their family had been up to. Harry agreed and he believed that Percy also had nothing to do with it as well.

Harry had overheard Ron and Ginny talking about Ron getting paid to be his friend and Ginny was going to marry him since she and her parents had been giving him a love potion, and once she was pregnant with his child, to carry on the Potter line, they would kill Harry off. He had overheard this the night before the final task in the tri-wizard tournament before he had been turned into a cat, which is why he was no longer friends with Ron, but he was planning on pretending to still be friends with him.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

_Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the ninth chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

* * *

A month later Harry received a letter from his aunt who had given it to Zechs to send to him.

_"Dear Harry,_

_I'm writing to you with help from Agent Merquise. I want you to know that I am divorcing your Uncle Vernon. I know you asked your brother if he could have his fellow preventer agents to keep an eye on us. I know you told him what Vernon has done to you when you are home and what he does to Dudley and me when you are at school. It is a good thing too, Agent Merquise came in time to see Vernon strike out at me and stopped him, and he was arrested for abuse._

_Dudley spoke up and told him that Vernon hit him and you as well as me; he also told him that Vernon made you a 'slave' in this house and made you starve if you did something he saw as 'wrong'. Agent Merquise added child endangerment and child abuse as well._

_I will be changing my last name back to my maiden name of 'Evans', Dudley wants to keep his last name as Dursley. I hope that you, your brother and his friends are willing to come home for the Christmas holiday. Keep up your studies; I hope nothing bad happens to you or your brother during the school year._

_Love Aunt Petunia."_

Harry was glad to hear that his uncle was being charged with assault, Vernon had hit not only him but his own wife and son as well. Harry told his brother about the letter and let him read it as well, the two made plans to spend the winter holiday with them.

* * *

_"Aunt Petunia,_

_I am glad to hear that you are divorcing Uncle Vernon; I will be more than happy to come home for the holiday. Trowa also is willing to come, his friend's thou, thank you for the invite but they are declining, they are going back to their home for the holiday. I hope Trowa and I can help you clean up the house and get rid of Uncle Vernon's things if you haven't done so already._

_Love Harry."_

* * *

All too soon it was time for the students who wanted to leave for the holiday to head home to their families and the students who wished to remain stayed behind. This was a first for Harry since he normally stayed at Hogwarts over the winter break, the only time he went home was for the summer, and then he was wishing he could be anywhere but home.

This was the first time that the 5 older teens would be taking the train to Kings Crossing and they were surprised at the pre-colony train. Once everyone was on the train and in a train car, Hermione and Draco were with Harry and the others. Harry gave Hermione his e-mail and told Draco to send him a letter by owl, the two agreed. Harry and Draco had become friends during the defense club that Harry had started that year to help with the practical side of their DADA class since their teacher was not a good one, she was only a _little_ better than the teacher they had in the second year. The three 15-year-olds told the older teens about the teachers they had for DADA in their first and second years at Hogwarts, the older teens were surprised by it.

"The position is said to be cursed; no teacher has stayed longer than a year since the 1960s." Hermione explained.

"At the end of each year something happened to each teacher, our first year the guy died, our second year the teacher obliviated himself." Draco said.

"He pretty much erased his own memory." Hermione clarified.

"We had Remus for our third year, but you know why he left after that." Harry added.

"They know about Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked, surprised as was Draco.

"Yeah, he tutored us in Defense over the summer." Duo told her as she and Draco nodded.

"Last year we had Professor Moody, but it was really Barty Crouch Jr. who was pretending to be Professor Moody." Harry said.

"I remember Professor McGonagall saying something about that when she and Sirius came to help turn you back into yourself." Trowa said.

"She and Sirius turned you back?" Draco asked as he looked at Harry.

"Yeah, Trowa can turn into a tiger and he and I spoke and I told him who to write letters to so they could help him turn me back into myself." Harry explained as the train pulled into the Kings Crossing station where they found Zechs waiting for the six of them.

* * *

"How was school?" Zechs asked the six teens as they drove away from the station.

"It wasn't too bad." Heero said.

"We learned we could turn into animals like Trowa!" Duo said.

"Oh? What animals are you guys?" Zechs asked them.

"I'm a kitsune, a red 3-tailed fox." Wufei told his lover.

"I'm a black panther!" Duo said as he bounced a bit.

"I'm a grey wolf." Heero said as he tugged on his lover's braid to get him to sit still.

"I'm a golden eagle." Said Quatre.

"I am a black puma." Harry said.

"So you are a cat." Zechs said as he glanced at the younger teen.

"Yep." He replied.

"You can turn into an animal too, Zechs." Trowa said.

"Oh?" Zechs asked.

"Yeah, I apparently have an ability to tell if a person has an animagus form and what it is just by looking at them. It's how I knew Harry was a cat before he was even born." Trowa explained as Zechs nodded.

"And what will I be?" Zechs asked curiously.

"You will be a lynx." Trowa said as Zechs nodded.

"Aunt Petunia invited us to spend the holiday with her." Harry said after a few moments.

"Are you all staying with her?" Zechs asked them.

"No, Harry and I will be the only ones staying." Trowa told him as Zechs nodded and before long they pulled up in front of 4 Privet Drive.

"Mom! They're home!" They heard Dudley calling as they got out of the car.

"Thank you for getting them for me, Agent Merquise." Petunia said as she stepped out of the house to greet them.

"It's no problem." He replied as Trowa and Harry grabbed their things and brought them into the house.

"Is it official, Aunt Petunia? Are you divorced from Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked his aunt who smiled after the others left, Trowa promised them he'd keep in touch.

"Yes, it is. I am no longer a married woman." She replied with a smile.

"I'm glad." Harry said as he hugged her, which she returned.

The four talked and Trowa got to know his aunt and cousin as they got to know him as well. He was glad that his aunt and cousin did not care that he was in love with another male, love was love. It did not matter who a person loved, same-sex or not as long as the people in love were happy with each other, then that is what mattered. Trowa told his aunt and cousin that they could call him by his birth name if they wanted to, or the name he normally went by, it did not matter to him. Harry always calls him 'Thomas' when they were alone or with others who knew that he was Harry's older brother, but when they were are at school he would call him 'Trowa' instead.

All too soon it seemed that the winter break was over and Petunia and Dudley drove Trowa and Harry to the train station where they met up with the others. Once on the train, the brothers explained to the others how their break went. The other four told Trowa and Harry that they felt things were coming to a head, the truth would be revealed about the headmaster and their grandfather and all the lies would come to light, probably by the end of the school year, which was when the big things that happened to Harry would occur. Harry had told them that for the past four years something would happen on/around Halloween and then it would come to a head at the end of the year.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

_Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the tenth chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

_Annie: I pulled out the 5__th__ book to figure out the location where they fight in the ministry and I looked up the scene from the 5__th__ movie on YouTube as well (where Sirius dies) and I don't own the 'order of the flaming chicken' got that from somewhere. I then switched books and pulled out the 3__rd__ book and flipped to the chapter where Harry encounters the dementors during the quidditch game when he hears his mother begging to spare his life._

* * *

As the year went on, they soon learned of a prophecy about the dark lord and Harry. After a while, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna Lovegood who was a Ravenclaw and in the same year as Ginny, Ron, and Draco went to the ministry to get and listen to the prophecy. Ron was not happy that Draco was with them, but Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all agreed that he was coming with them. Lord Voldemort, the death eaters, the Order of the Flaming Chicken (Order of the Phoenix), Dumbledore, and Trowa followed. Trowa knew his little brother was up to something when Remus showed up with Sirius as Padfoot to tell him what was going on. They fought in the hall were the prophecies were kept, only the people whom the prophecies where about could pick them up off the shelves. And the fight moved from that room into another where a stone archway stood when Trowa enters and stops the fight as Minster Fudge followed him in. Trowa revealed that he was Harry Potter's older brother, Thomas Remus Potter.

"How do we know you are really him?" Fudge asked him.

"After he helped turn me back into myself, when we went to Diagon Alley to shop for this year's school things, we went to the Gringotts and took an inheritance test, DNA does not lie. He really is my older brother." Harry said.

"The muggle world where I have been living all these years, they too have a DNA test which also showed that Harry and I are brothers." Trowa added.

"I was named Thomas Potter's godfather and was there the day he was born. He has a birthmark on the back of his right shoulder. It is shaped like a crescent moon and the reason his middle name is Remus." Snape said since he was there along with Remus and Sirius who were both a part of the Order.

"You mean this?" Trowa asked his godfather as he moved his shirt enough to reveal his right shoulder and the birthmark.

"Yes, that is it." Snape said as he looked at it and everyone saw the mark.

"My wife was named Thomas Potter's godmother, so I was there with my wife the day he was born. He had another birthmark on his left side in the shape of the letter 'T' and was the reason he was named after his grandfather." Lucius Malfoy, who was there as a 'death eater', said.

"You mean this one?" Trowa asked as he pulled his shirt up to reveal the second birthmark.

"Yes." Lucius agreed.

"So how did you survive that night?" Fudge asked him.

"I'm not sure, thou I am sure of who I saw that night that killed my parents." Trowa revealed.

"You do? Thanks to the dementors that appeared on the school grounds during a quidditch match during my third year at Hogwarts, I remember hearing mom begging not to kill me and to take her and kill her instead of me." Harry said surprised.

"I remember more since I was 5 years old that night while you were 15 months old." Trowa told his little brother.

"Who did you see?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore. He used a pollyjuice potion to look like my grandfather; there was one thing that I noticed that set them apart." Trowa said.

"Which was?" Lucius asked.

"Dumbledore's eyes were 'twinkling' as he killed mother and father and tried to kill my brother." Trowa revealed shocking everyone that was there, it was hard to believe that Dumbledore had killed Lily and James Potter, even Dumbledore was shocked that Thomas Potter could remember that he had been there that night as he tried to make it look like Lord Voldemort was the one who had killed James and Lily Potter.

Once the fight resumes Bellatrix Lestrange manages to hit Dumbledore with an AVADA KEDAVRA and since he was standing in front of the stone archway, he stumbled backward and fell through the ragged currant that hung like a veil. Everyone froze, shocked once more, that Dumbledore was dead, and then in a flash of light Lord Voldemort's appearance changed. He had black hair that was peppered with grey and bright green eyes; he was an older version of Harry Potter! No one knew what to do or even say.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

_Annie: This is the last chapter of this story! Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the eleventh chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

* * *

"I like this look better, Grandpa." Harry said, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"I agree." Trowa added, which made Tom Riddle chuckle.

"So do I, my grandsons, so do I." he replied.

"I don't get it." Ron said.

"What is not to get, Ronald? Lord Voldemort also known as Tom Riddle is my grandfather. He fell in love with a muggle woman and got her pregnant, she died giving birth to their daughter, who just so happens to be my mother." Harry said as he scowled at Ron.

"Albus Dumbledore was after me and after the birth of my daughter; I knew that I could not care for her so I gave her to the good friends of her mother who were also muggles. They named her Lily Evans and Lily pretended to be a muggle-born witch when she came to Hogwarts." Tom said.

"Severus, James, Remus, and I were the only ones in the school who knew the truth about Lily." Sirius added.

"Lucius and I have been keeping him up-to-date on Lily's life, her marriage to James Potter, the birth of Thomas Remus Potter also known as Trowa Barton, as well as the birth of Harry James Potter." Severus added.

"Not everything we have done was real, for example, Cedric Diggory is not dead." Lucius Malfoy explained.

"Wait...what?!" Harry yelped in shock as Cedric arrived shocking everyone else.

"I wasn't killed. We had a golem made and _that_ was sent back when you had vanished, Harry, to make everyone believe that I was dead. I have been living with the Malfoy's waiting for my chance to return to the wizarding world." Cedric explained.

"Oh Ron, Ginny? The two of you will never get my money. I heard you two talking the night before the final task last year during the tri-wizard tournament, so you guys are NOT my friends." Harry told them as the Order arrested Peter, Bellatrix, and others who believe the lies about Tom Riddle being the dark lord.

"I think I will change my name." Trowa said.

"To what?" Harry asked his brother.

"Thomas Remus Barton-Potter, besides the name Trowa Barton I have been using I took off a dead man. I never really like the fact that I was using a dead man's name." Trowa explained as his brother and grandfather both agreed, as they and everyone else left the ministry.

* * *

A few days later the 'Daily Prophet' the wizarding newspaper, came out with an article about the truth of Lord Voldemort, his 2 grandsons, Thomas Remus Barton-Potter and Harry James Potter; the death of Albus Dumbledore and how it all happened at the ministry of magic. The prophet also revealed that Sirius Black was innocent and was now a free man having been proven innocent during Peter Pettigrew's trial as well as his own trial that he should have gotten 14 years ago. Peter was sentenced to be 'kissed' for his crimes as well as Bellatrix; Harry meanwhile was going back to school with his friends.

Ron and Ginny were expelled from Hogwarts since the teachers learned the truth; their older brothers, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy all disowned the Weasley family name and the five asked the Potter brothers if they could take their name instead, the two agreed. Fred and George even went as so far as to change the name of their joke store, from "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" to "Potter Pranks" with the slogan _'Perfectly pugnacious pranks from the proud purveyors of pure pandemonium.'_ And they put up a notice that read _'Weasley's, Dumbledore's, and Death Eaters are not welcome and will be hexed on sight; no questions asked.' _They knew that some people would still claim to believe the lies about Tom Riddle and would call themselves Death Eaters.

Minerva McGonagall became the new headmistress and Professor Snape became the new deputy headmaster and Sirius, now that he was a free man, became the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Trowa and the others left the school and went back to work as Preventers; they became 'home-schooled' students and had tutors help them since they wanted to finish their magical schooling. Fudge lost his post as minister as Delores Umbridge also lost her post and Amelia Bones became the new minister and the newly renamed Percy Potter became the new Senior Undersecretary to the minister of magic.

A year later Sirius returned as a teacher for the DADA position for the second year in a row, the curse on the position was finally broken. Harry and Hermione started dating as did Neville and Luna, Draco started dating Lavender Brown as Cho and Cedric pick up their relationship where they had left off when Cho believed that Cedric had died during the tri-wizard tournament.

* * *

Harry told his family that his oldest son would be named after his father James Potter; his oldest daughter would be named after his mother Lily. Remus married Tonks and Sirius made sure that Tonks and her family were no longer disowned from the Black family. Trowa or Thomas as he now went by since he legally changed his name to Thomas Remus Barton-Potter in both the muggle world and Wizarding world, he mostly went by Thomas Barton; he and Quatre decided that they wanted children and had their DNA combined and used a surrogate mother to give birth to their children.

Heero and Duo, as well as Zechs and Wufei, decided to do the same and have a surrogate mother give birth to their children. Thomas and Quatre took turns naming their children, using Arabic and English names, Heero and Duo used Japanese and American names for their children, as Zechs and Wufei use German and Chinese names for their children.

Tom Riddle was happy and at peace now that he could spend time with his grandsons and their spouses and his great-grandchildren like he always wanted to the moment his daughter Lily was born. Petunia and Dudley were happy with their lives as well and Dudley married a woman he had met and they had children of their own. Harry was named the godfather to Dudley's oldest son and Harry named Dudley the godfather of his oldest son, James Sirius Potter the second.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the last chapter.**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
